


When I'm Falling, I'm at Peace

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BAMF Danny, Denial, Drabble, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Gen, Plane Crash, Possible McDanno subtext, Steve almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny, king of anxiety, sounds eerily calm when he tells the air traffic controller that he won’t land the plane in the water to save himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Fall" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> Title taken from lyrics in "Falling" by Florence + The Machine.

The plane could plummet into the ocean at any moment, and Danny, king of anxiety, sounds eerily calm when he tells the air traffic controller that he won’t land the plane in the water to save himself.

Danny locks his escalating panic away in a safe good enough for Fort Knox. Danny _will_ land this plane on the beach. He _will not_ watch Steve die. No matter what Steve says, Danny will not let that son of a bitch die on him. _Ever._

He just has to keep them aloft long enough to make sure Steve stays alive.

He does.


End file.
